Soviet Log 76
I'ma Hot-Dog this One a Bit.. We picked up the action in a garage at the Roman Villa army camp trying to get the Van started so that we could escape with our NPC friends after rescuing them from torture and interrogation. After a bit of investigation, Eva (without any help whatsoever from Roq) figured out that there were two anti-vehicle field emitters on the garage ceiling. We were going to have to destroy both of them to get the Van up and running. Mei Lynn then took advantage of the collapse of the garage door's quantum superposition open/closed state to translocate to the roof (it ended up open). Roq and Katya both exited the van and started attacking the anti-vehicle emitter right above it. Eva went after the other one but really wanted to scoop the tech so she started carefully cutting. Roq/Katya didn't have any such thought with their emitter, though, and quickly slagged it. Eva's was going to take longer so Kat ceiling-walked over and started cutting along Eva's pre-marked lines to speed things up. While Eva and Katya were working on the last emitter, Mei lynn Narcolepsied a Dodge Specialist who was quickly woken up by Roq with a non-shock, non-effective strike. Go teamwork! Speaking of teamwork, Katya and Eva almost had the last emitter free when things started to go wrong. First, Katya was sprayed with nanite goo which massively slowed her down (fun!). Next, the garage doors opened across the street to reveal two, old-school-juggernaut-style, vehicle-mechs and more guards. The mechs immediately opened up with their 'massive' cannons and ripped into the Van for 110DR from two sources and flipped it over, they followed that up with a volley of missiles (for another 120DR) which scattered the rest of us still in the garage. With the plucky Tsyplenok Vagon still intact the Uber Mechs dropped another missile volley but this one dropped us into a slow-mo, calculation, sub dimension as we paused time to let Roq figure out what the-actual-fuck anti missiles do. Turns out they work pretty good as they saved our asses momentarily. Mei Lynn (still on the roof playing with Guards) responded by dropping a Wrecking Ball into their garage which scattered the guards and proned the Mechs. Doing this bought us enough time for Eva to cut the emitter free and everyone else to get either into the van or at least hang off the outside. Eva flew us out of the base, pausing briefly to set off the explosives we set up last time, but we didn't get far before those damn mechs had caught up to us again. Turns out that in addition to being Vehicles, and Light exos, and Heavy exos, that they were also faster than our L12 Jet Propulsion even with it's additional tech master speed upgrades. It was clear at this point that we were not going to be able to lose them in a race. To drive that point home (pun intended) they tagged us with their special brand of tag rockets that also immobilize our vehicle. Mei Lynn, ever useful, opened up a portal to the monastery we had visited after the Cathedral last session. Unfortunately, her lack of math skills meant we didn't make it through the first time so we had to swing around for another pass. Katya did a John Woo paired pistol strike which proned one of the mechs but the other one managed to get another shot off at the Van. She then proned the second Mech and we sailed the flaming wreckage of the Tsyplenok Vagon (it was at 0/47AC and 2/120 DC) through the portal seconds later. In the heat of battle Mei Lin placed the exit of the portal too close to the ground, making a crash look likely (-8 pilot check). Eva, desperate for a win and wanting to show off a little heroic style, decided now would be a good time to hot dog the landing. The look of horror and eruption of protest from the party was exactly the motivation she needed so instead of pulling up at the last second she pulled off a transformers style landing switching to ground locomotion at the second before impact. Making it look easy she handed the controls off to Kat and went to work on the chick wagon to try and get it to above 2DC. We planned to drive away and find somewhere to camouflage but the mechs were on us again super fast, (despite Rocq's natural 20 Surveillance Systems check to find the hidden tracker). We had just 70 seconds before initiative began again. It was clear at this point that we were not going to be able to outrun the mechs so we had no choice but to engage them directly. We bailed out of the vehicle in an attempt to distract the Uber Mechs away from it but they were determined to destroy it, continuing to fire on it even in though it was unmanned. We made a quick plan to swarm one of the Juggernauts, enter it, and fuck up its crew. This meant of course that Roq immediately launched a Burst of Acid Rockets at it, (which actually started before the Dog-Pile plan was developed), then used her curve breaking defense to soak some hits. So we focused on one of the mechs while the other took pot-shots at the Vehicle and and emptied a rocket burst at Eva. We did a shitload of damage to the first mech between Roq's "i'm a doctor!" Cold Laser, Mei Lynn's Cracks, Eva's shock gun and Kat's Thrusts. We quickly had the mech open and the crew exposed, including one of the fore-shadowed Nazi Evil Twins, Dr. Murdersect. It is our guess that the other Dr. Murdersect is in the other Mech? It was around then that their anti-IFF tech kicked in which stopped us from hurting them with our IFF weapons (very annoying). As soon as the one Nazi Uber Meken finished up its burst Eva actually made a Perception check to not be surprised by our old friend, Sylvester the Fovlaka. After the way things ended in the park in Milan he was out for vengeance. Pouncing, stunning, restraining, throwing bolos and basically making Eva pull every trick she has out of her bag to stay on her feet. We left things there with the battle raging, one Mech cracked open, everybody sleep-deprived, and Katya in her favorite position; mounted upon Dr. Murdersect. Rewards 11 Generic 1 Combat Katya 3 Random Points and 1 benny Eva 1 benny Roq 1 benny Category:Soviet